A Rest from Duty
by Gildaurel
Summary: Set in Magic's Price between Vanyel and Stefen's return from Forst Reach and Vanyel's trip to Rethwellan. Fluff, wedding, romance. All characters belong to Mercedes Lackey. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Jisa wrapped her arms around Treven's neck and kissed him thoroughly. "It's perfect, Trev!" She pulled back a bit. "How did you know what I wanted?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "I believe it's part of the whole 'lifebonding' thing, love."

After a long, dry council session about reducing the tax levy on local farmers and protecting fishing rights for Evendim farmers, Jisa had come back to their shared quarters to find a bit of parchment wrapped around a single yellow rose.

Written on the parchment in bold letters was:

**You are invited to the Royal Wedding**

**Of Sir Treven to Lady Jisa**

**To take place in the Companion's Field barn at the next full moon**

**Casual dress required.**

**Please bring gifts (song or food preferred).**

Jisa reread the invite and laughed until she doubled over, wheezing. "Lady Jisa! I can't wait for Uncle Van to see this. He'll have a cat about the casual dress."

Treven chuckled, then sobered. "Do you think he's ready to joke about the wedding? He was fairly upset about us running off."

Waving a hand, Jisa dismissed his concerns. "Trust me, Trev. Van has more of a sense of humor than you would think. Plus, he's been, ahh, lighter-spirited these days."

"Stefen." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes…" Jisa trailed off. "He needed a close friend, I guess… I mean, it's all so strange to me. I can Sense that they aren't more than friends, but Vanyel's shields are too thick for me to Feel anything else. And Stefen's frustration is apparent to even the most casual observer. If Vanyel's lighter-hearted, Stefen's been turned into a giant knot of stifled desire."

"Well, maybe the vacation at Forst Reach changed all that. You know, seeing Stefen as a full Bard playing for his family, meeting his parents… he might open up."

"Hmm. Trev, in all these years I've known Van—and better than almost anyone else—he's never taken a lover openly. For the past ten years or so, I'm fairly certain he's had no one at all… not once."

Treven looked shocked. "No one?" He grabbed Jisa's waist. "I can barely take one night alone! But then again, my lady is remarkably beautiful."

His other hand began doing something distracting with the laces of her dress and they forgot all about the dilemma of Vanyel, Stefen, and the royal wedding.

The invitations were set for a _very_ private party; Jisa wanted only her closest friends and a few special fellow Heralds attending the "ceremony." The Circle, of course—her parents wouldn't come, but Savil, Vanyel, Kilchas, Lissandra, Joshe, and Tantras would. A few students from Bardic and Heraldic—Stefen; her fellow Mindhealing trainees Alissa and Hedren. Treven's friends. All in all, about twenty five people.

As soon as word got out that Vanyel, Stefen, and Savil were back at court, Jisa began to prepare the letters, each one wrapped around an unopened yellow rose. She knew Randi would wind up sending Vanyel out again in another few weeks, on some diplomatic mission or another, so she wanted the celebration soon. _After all, times are so hard. We need a bit of fun, Treven's right. _


	2. Chapter 2

Stefen placed his gittern back in its carrying case and rubbing his aching hand. _One day back from Forst Reach, and already playing for three royal audiences again. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Van's family._ He frowned at a new blister marring the skin. _I'd better ask Van for that salve. I wonder if I should go straight to his quarters… should I go over to him now… would it be too obvious?_

Looking up, his gaze ran straight into Vanyel's. Silver eyes met his briefly, unreadable, before turning quickly back to the King, who was sweating in pain.

_Idiot_. He cursed himself for stopping. Just as he prepared to keep playing, blister or no blister, the three Healers set to replace him walked in. He breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his gittern. _Time for this skinny Bard to get some dinner._

He warred internally about going straight to Vanyel's quarters before deciding that he didn't want to force Van into getting too close too quickly. _We're lifebonded, but he's been so solitary for so long. I don't want to drive him mad, even if he can't live without me._

He was in the middle of laughing with Medren about an old story from their first year as roommates when a tentative knock sounded on the door.

Medren groaned. "If that's Lilliana, I'm not here! She's been claiming she needs fingering lessons for weeks, but I'm fairly certain that she's not talking about instruments… and she is _not _my type. Especially with that social-climbing mother of hers hanging around."

Chuckling, Stefen opened the door and stepped back in surprise.

Medren looked up. "Uncle Van!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair to rush over and embrace the Herald, who was standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway. "Well, come in!"

Vanyel cleared his throat. "I was just, ah, stopping by to see if Stefen could come to Court tomorrow morning. Shavri sent me."

Stefen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Vanyel wasn't wearing whites—probably to avoid being noticed—and had tied back his telltale silver hair. In fact, his soft heather-gray tunic set off his eyes perfectly, and the hairstyle highlighted his sharp cheekbones. The man looked stunning.

"You don't look dressed for courier duty," Stefen replied with a slow smile.

Vanyel's eyes shot daggers at him. "It's late, I changed out of whites."

Medren laughed and clapped his uncle on the shoulder. "Uncle Van, stop worrying, Stef told me everything about you two. You know he's a terrible gossip."

"I just, ah, didn't want to make you uncomfortable, Medren. I mean…" Vanyel trailed off as Medren shook his head.

"Gods, I've lived with Stefen for years, I'm most certainly comfortable with men sleeping with men!" Then he covered his mouth at Stefen's sharp look. "I mean, every once in a while."

Now it was Vanyel's turn to laugh. "Stef, I know you've been indiscriminate in the past, and I certainly don't judge you." He paused. "I love you for who you are."

Medren's eyes widened. _Love? _Uncle Van _saying _love_ in public? Then again, Stef's reaction to his frustration had sounded an awful lot like a lifebond. And he hinted as much when he spoke about Forst Reach. _

Stefen's face softened and he reached over to take Vanyel's hand and pull him close for a chaste kiss. Unfortunately, his good intentions failed after taking in Vanyel's delicious smell and the kiss became rather prolonged.

Medren cleared his throat. "Ah, Stefen, thank you for the dinner. I think I'll leave you…" _Although, it really doesn't bother me. I only feel happy for Uncle Van. It is positively bizarre to see him thaw so much, though. I never could imagine him kissing anyone, much less—_his eyes popped open as Vanyel, apparently having forgotten Medren's existence, ran his hands down Stefen's back to cup his buttocks.

_That's my cue to go!_ was Medren's last thought as he exited the room.

Stefen felt Vanyel's hands moving down his body and pressed himself closer to the other man's chest.

"Excited, ashke?"

Vanyel's reply was hoarse. "Very. When you disappeared from Council I was worried you didn't want to… tonight…"

Stefen chuckled into Vanyel's neck, which he was in the process of kissing. "I disappeared because I wanted to give you your space. Gods, Van," he continued, pulling back to give the Herald a once-over, "How could I ever not want you? You're absurdly beautiful."

Pushing a strand of silver hair back, Vanyel tilted his face toward Stefen, almost coquettishly. "I worry sometimes… about being old, or inexperienced… I know you've had expert lovers…"

Stefen took Vanyel's hand. "No one, no person alive or dead, could ever compare to you, ashke." He pressed a kiss into the palm, then placed the hand on his heart. "You have this."

They stood like that for a moment before Vanyel decided his hand had better places to touch than Stefen's clothed torso.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've never made love in here before," Stefen commented absently, looking at the plain oak walls of his cramped room in Bardic. His head lay pillowed on Vanyel's chest, the Herald absently tracing his fingers through the Bard's red locks.

"Mmm." Vanyel stretched. "Well, I've always been discreet. My quarters are a bit more private."

Toying with a corner of blanket, Stefen asked, "Afraid to broadcast being shaych? Lord knows I had my share of scuffles—"

"Stef, you knew what I was. Anyone in Court who wants to know knows. No, more afraid of idle gossip—of revealing something potentially damaging about anyone I might be with—I am quite talked about, or so I hear."

Stefen laughed, remembering his idolizing of Vanyel before their meeting. "Ah yes, well, not just by those who dislike_ shaych_ men. You're quite discussed in the_ shaych_ community as well."  
>Vanyel turned a surprised, mildly curious look on him. "Really?"<p>

"Van, you are so oblivious. Virtually every_ shaych_ male on these grounds dreams of somehow catching the Beautiful Vanyel's attention. If they could, they'd post a picture of your face on their walls."

Turning a bit red, Vanyel replied, "That's absurd. They don't even know me."

"They certainly wish they did," Stef laughed.

"So are you saying me being here is a status upgrade for you?" Vanyel teased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Ever been used so cruelly before, Lord Herald-Mage?" Stefen joked, pressing his warm body against Vanyel's.

Closing his eyes, Vanyel replied softly, "Yes."

With a concerned frown, Stefen drew back. "I was only joking, Van-"

"I know. You just… hit a nerve. It was a while ago—"

_Memory. Vanyel had been alone for—three years?—since the whole Tashir affair. Seeing someone who looked so much like 'Lendel had wrought so much confusion in his mind and he'd finally worked out a confidence in his own identity—sexually and morally—along with his place in the world. He hadn't wanted his peace disturbed; plus, after his years on the Karsite border and taking out the entire Mavelan family, he didn't want to expose any weakness to his potential enemies._

_Alexei was new at court; a minor noble's son there to speak in his Father's name for additional Guard protection. His holdings were near the Karsite border and in constant risk of "bandit" raids by men who were actually Karsite regulars. Vanyel first saw him at a minor Court audience—Randale wasn't required to attend—_

"_Milords Herald Vanyel, Herald Tantras, Herald Joshe, Sir Lord Marshall," the man began, a bit nervously. "I am here on behalf of Lord Anatoli, my honored father."_

_He wrung his hands a bit and spoke shakily, clear signs he was unused to public speaking. That weakness had won Vanyel over, a bit, along with the man's stunning blue eyes—which quickly met his in a stare that seemed to promise something. _

_Later, when they had heard his story and promised to consider his plight, and they were packing up their papers, he found out what._

"_Milord Vanyel?" the man said. _

"_Yes?" Vanyel had looked up. At close proximity, the man was quite handsome, about his age, with blondish-brown hair, a trim figure, and firm, masculine features. Something about his square jaw reminded Vanyel of Moondance. _Stay focused on business, Van, _he had scolded himself mentally. He knew he'd been alone too long; he'd been feeling increasing twinges of sexual desire the past few months. _Gods, that time Tantras applied salve to my burned hand I almost propositioned him. I'm starved for contact.

"_I was wondering if you could find someone to show me around a bit—I've never been to Haven before—always stuck on the Holding as first son, you know."_

_Surprised that the man, such a nervous speaker, could be so bold as to ask the normally-intimidating Vanyel for help, he responded without thinking, "I know what you mean. I had the same problem when I first showed up—I'm free for the afternoon, our session ended early, I could give you a tour."_

_Alexei smiled. "I'd like that."  
>Vanyel had sensed something about Alexei from the beginning—an otherness, the same type he himself had—and had been weak. In all honesty, he'd known from the second he accepted to show Alexei around that they'd wind up exactly where they did, a fortnight later.<em>

_They'd spent much time discussing Alexei's plight, amongst other things—such as their similar upbringings and other commonalities—and had become fast friends. After both having drunk a bit too much at a State dinner—wine had been virtually obligatory with each course— Alexei had invited Vanyel back for a last glass of wine. _

I shouldn't, _Vanyel thought. _I'm too attracted to him; I know he's shaych. And he's a petitioner, there's no way I should get involved emotionally. _But his body had other ideas as Alexei placed a warm hand on Vanyel's shoulder. _

"_Oh come, Herald Vanyel. It's just a bit of wine between friends."_

_A candlemark later they were embracing heatedly. When Alexei's hands began to wander, Vanyel felt any logic he had fly out the window._

What the hell, _he thought. _It's just one night—and I'm so tired of sleeping alone.

_Waking up had been a nightmare. Jolted into awareness by Yfandes' less-than-gentle mindvoice:_

:Van. Wake up. Council meeting. And gods know they would have no sympathy for the position you're currently in.: _He sensed the utterly justifiable anger in her Mindvoice and cringed. His head throbbed from the wine and he had clearly just made love to a man he did not love. _Ugh.

_While they'd both certainly enjoyed themselves—_Somewhat, _Vanyel corrected mentally; he'd been half-drunk and it had been purely physical needs—it wasn't worth the repercussions. _I can't judge his case. I'll have to hand it totally over to Tran. And after spending this much time with Alexei, Tran will certainly want an explanation.

_So Van had gone to Tantras, who was bent over his a stack of letters on his desk._

"_I can't be objective about Alexei anymore," Vanyel had said, flushing a bit. "I can't help you."_

_Tantras had looked at him quizzically. "But you've spent all this time getting to know him—I thought you had a great sense of the situation—you've always been able to befriend, yet keep your distance."_

_Vanyel rubbed his forehead. "Well, Tran, this time it went a bit further than befriending."_

"_What do you mean?" Tantras replied. Then, comprehension dawning, he dropped his quill. "Van—did you bed him?"_

"_Yes," Vanyel whispered. "I know it was foolish, Tran… I'm only human, you know."_

_A bit of his good humor returning, the other Herald smiled. "And it's good to know you are, sometimes. Don't worry, I can take care of it. Just—watch out. I've had petitioners' wives and daughters try to seduce me before, and it wasn't just for the charm of my big brown eyes."_

_After leaving Tran's office, Vanyel listened to a thorough talking-to from Yfandes._

:Van, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Pick someone safe! You're only human, you have needs. When you let them go too long, you make mistakes.:

:How do you know Alexei was such a mistake? I pulled myself off the case.:

_Yfandes snorted mentally._ :I don't trust him, Van. I think he wanted something from you.:

_Sure enough, Alexei had wanted troops. And when Tantras granted him a smaller company than he expected, Alexei had found Vanyel. _

"_I thought you cared about me!" he had raged. "I thought we were friends—nay, more than friends…" _

_And Vanyel had had to coldly, bluntly put him in his place. Which had led to Alexei losing his temper and claiming that Vanyel certainly hadn't been worth the trouble. It had hurt—not much, since Vanyel certainly didn't have strong feelings— but a bit. Enough to keep Vanyel from taking another lover until—_

Vanyel finished recounting his memory with a sigh. "So you see, Stefen, I never had much opportunity or desire for casual liaisons. And I loathe being used."

Stefen shook his dark red curls. "Unbelievable. How someone could have a taste of this—" he gestured broadly to Vanyel's naked body—"and claim it wasn't worth the trouble, I will never comprehend."

Vanyel smiled faintly. "Thank you, Stef."  
>"For what?"<br>"For being you," Vanyel replied, then leaned over to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning saw Vanyel up before Stefen. _Old habits die hard, _he thought ruefully, climbing over the haplessly sprawled Bard to face the morning chill. He was about to pull on his clothes from the night before when he saw a bit of Heraldic white peeking out from Stefen's closet.

Without opening his eyes, Stefen mumbled, "I had Savil bring me a set of your spare whites… just in case… mph," he finished, snuggling further into the pillow.

A smile touched Vanyel's lips and he bent to give Stefen a quick kiss— which led to the Bard pulling Vanyel back into bed for a brief, but enjoyable, continuation of the night before.

"Running a bit late, Vanyel?" Jisa remarked dryly as he settled into the second-to-last empty Council chair, next to hers, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Not sleeping as well as usual?"

:Very funny, child.:

:I don't know about child, Father. I'm the same age as a certain Bard you've been keeping company with.: Her mindvoice was tinged with laughter.

:Yes, well, Stefen and I are just good friends. We like the same music.: _This is not the time to discuss Stef and I with Jisa, _he thought, looking over the morning's agenda hurriedly.

This time, her mind voice was almost hysterical with laughter. :Father, it's written all over your aura. Any strong Empath can tell _exactly_ what you've been up to all night.:

He looked at her, startled. "You see that?" he said aloud, then covered his mouth.

Shavri shot them both a sharp glance then narrowed her eyes at Vanyel's slightly mussed state.

:I can Hear both of you: she Spoke him, with a hint of good-humored reproach. :And don't forget, I'm an Empath too.: She exchanged a quick smile with Jisa, then looked back at Vanyel. :We're so happy for you, Van. Just—don't get too distracted. We need you, very badly.:

He sighed. "I know," he said aloud as the Lord Marshall hurried in, still sweaty from his morning arms practice. _I'm an Empath; I suppose I could Sense such things too, if I really wanted, but I'd have to actually extend my Gift… _he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jisa, who had on her very best innocent child face.

"Trouble, trouble, and more trouble," the Lord Marshall said as he sat down heavily.

"Rumors of holy war?" Vanyel hazarded.

"More than rumors," a Border lord rumbled, placing a parchment roll on the paper. "We have regulars in uniform sighted this side of Rethwellan, carrying a new sort of holy medal and acting anything but friendly."

Vanyel caught Shavri's eye. :Randale's got to hear this.:

With a quick nod, she left, and Vanyel gave the man his undivided attention. "Go on."

Exiting the meeting, Vanyel stifled a yawn as Jisa met him just outside the door. :Father, I've a bit of a surprise waiting in your rooms.:

He looked at her bemusedly. :For me?:

:Well, not only for you…. Just, it was me, okay? No getting jumpy about traps. And say yes.:

With that, she smiled and turned to walk off with Treven. He looked after her, a slow smile building on his lips, and turned to walk much more quickly toward his chambers.

_A surprise? What in the Gods' name could those two have come up with?_

Pushing open his door, he saw a yellow rose with a parchment pinned to it lying on his bed. He peeled it off to read:

**You are invited to the Royal Wedding**

**Of Sir Treven to Lady Jisa**

**To take place in the Companion's Field barn at the next full moon**

**Casual dress required.**

**Please bring gifts (song or food preferred).**

A laugh burst unchecked from his lips at the casual dress part and the pseudo titles.

:I hope you're planning on going: Yfandes Mindpoke him gleefully. :We've got it all planned so nobody who isn't invited knows what's happening.:

:Of course you do: Vanyel replied, Mindvoice tinged with exasperation. :Jisa's been able to rope you stubborn horses into anything since she was old enough to walk.:

'Fandes snorted in reply. :I'll show you a stubborn horse next time Randale sends you out on a mission!: She paused. :Jisa and Treven haven't had it easy. They need this celebration.:

:'Fandes, love, I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world.: Vanyel replied. :I love Jisa more than I love virtually every other human being in Valdemar, Rethwellan, Karse, and beyond.:

:Save Stef: Yfandes corrected him.

:I could never love anyone else like I love Stef: Vanyel replied absently, reading the invitation again. _Next full moon—that's in four days. I hope Stef and I can get free of Council early enough. _

:You'll just have to find a way: Yfandes said calmly. :You both need this. Forst Reach was hardly a vacation, and nobody can stand never having any fun!:

:And you're right, they deserve this.: Vanyel agreed. :They deserve to see their love acknowledged by their friends and family.:

:I'm glad you see things my way.: Yfandes replied, a hint of smile in her voice.

:As if I had a choice.: Vanyel replied sardonically, falling into his chair to look over the treaty from the Council meeting that still hung in his left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was well underway by the time Vanyel made his appearance. _Stuck at Court again, _Stefen thought absently, craning his neck around to see when his lover—_no, lifebonded—_would arrive. Breda was in the midst of a randy ode to young lovers' endurance when Stefan saw the telltale black and silver head peek cautiously around the corner of the old barn. Everyone—all twenty odd guests—was raptly watching Breda or was curled in a corner attempting to act out the lyrics. Stefen quietly inched over from his post against the wall to say hello.

"I've been waiting for you, ashke," Stefen said, smiling.

Garbed in dark blue, hair tousled, Vanyel sighed. "I know. The meeting ran over and I ducked into my room to change." He shrugged out of his cloak, revealing a bottle of fine red wine. "And to grab this."

Stefen plucked it out of his hand and chuckled. "Looking to repeat our first night, lover?"

"With a slightly better ending," Vanyel replied, a smile playing on his lips. "How long has Breda been up there?"

"Four turns, at her age! She puts us to shame."

"I believe this song would put anyone to shame," Vanyel remarked dryly as Breda strummed the last chords.

Winding down, Breda looked out at the audience, her gaze lighting delightedly on Vanyel's telltale face. "And that one," she said with a final, loud strum, "was for Lord Vanyel Ashkevron, first in the Circle, who so kindly chose to finally grace us with his presence."

Vanyel chuckled and gave a short bow, raising his cup. "To Breda, whose tongue is as, ah, limber as ever even in senility!"

The guests roared with laughter and Jisa came over, clad in a simple white dress and arm in arm with Treven. "Uncle Van!" she crowed, wrapping him in a slightly drunken hug. "You came!"  
>"So, Van," Treven said, more loudly than necessary, "What'd you bring us?"<br>Stefen placed a steadying hand on Treven's shoulder. "Ah, young love," he sighed dramatically, "So inebriating!"

Treven laughed, then narrowed his eyes speculatively at Vanyel's arm around Stefen's waist. "I hear you're experiencing some of the same symptoms these days. Both of you."

"Yes!" Jisa exclaimed, joining him in laughter. "I'll have no more teasing out of either of you!" She paused. "So… you are truly together? It's official?"

Vanyel cuffed his daughter gently. "That's for being nosy, child!"

:Use your senses, dearheart.: He sent. :Only go a bit farther than the other day. My shields are lowered.:

She did and he Felt her touch his mind. She looked back at him, then Stefen, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Stef," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "What a gift from the Gods you've been for us all."

Savil interrupted the moment by coming up to give Vanyel a healthy kiss on the cheek. Eyeing her nephew's tunic knowingly, she said, "Pulling out all the stops, eh, Van?"

He blushed. "Why is it that anytime I wear anything other than Whites everyone thinks I'm being seductive?"

Savil waggled her eyebrows at him. "Don't know, lad," she said, grabbing his bottle and taking a swig, "Could be that you're keeping company with this lad of a certain reputation!"

Stefen straightened indignantly "I think you've had too much to drink, Milady Herald Mage," he replied, wresting the wine away and taking a deep drink himself, "To despoil an innocent man's reputation so heartlessly!"

Snickering, Vanyel said, "Innocent, Kernos' balls! And," he continued, reclaiming his drink and holding it high, "I think you've all had a bit too much." He brought it down and took a few healthy swallows. "I have a bit of catching up to do."

Jisa and Treven laughed, drinking from their own cups.

"Well, Stef?" Jisa said, looking pointedly at him. "We're waiting."

"For what, O Queen of my heart?" he replied theatrically.

"I'll take that title as a sign of fealty and request a service of you," she said with a smile.

"Anything for the light of my life!"

Jisa snorted. "In that case, a song?"

"Certainly!" Stefen replied, dropping his hand from Vanyel's shoulder and reaching down to pick up his gittern case from the ground behind him. "I have just the right one for this celebration of love," he continued, leering briefly at his lover.

Vanyel rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled and took another drink. "I hope it's not too crude," he said fastidiously. "Breda's already covered that song genre."

"Me? Crude?" Stefen said, raising his eyebrows and heading toward the makeshift stage of two hay bales. "Never!"

"Good luck, boy!" Savil called. "Make him blush!"

Stefen paused in route and smiled. "I forgot one thing!" He came back toward them. "I need you for this," he said, grabbing Vanyel's tunic and dragging him along.

Breda readily relinquished her throne to them, gratefully accepting Vanyel's half-full bottle.

"Bag of old bones like me needs to wet her throat!" she exclaimed. "Do us Bards proud, Stef! Show these Heralds something new."

"Well, I'll be singing with one of them," he said, gesturing to Vanyel.

Breda's eyes widened. "He's singing with you?"

Stefen stifled a laugh. Apparently the gossip hadn't reached all corners of the Palace.

"Oh, Breda, if everyone's not found love by the end of this song—at least for tonight—then I don't deserve my Scarlets."

When Stefen and Vanyel climbed up—the latter most reluctantly—the room quieted.

"What are you up to?" Vanyel asked amusedly. "I haven't got an instrument, just my voice."

"You'll know the song," Stefen replied. "Just sing the baritone."

They looked out at those known faces in the crowd—Joshe and his betrothed, Kyllia; Tantras—surrounded by a couple of Jisa's year-mates, along with Lissandra; Savil and Healer Andrel; Treven's cousin Kylar; Breda with the Head of Healer's, along with a few other friends of the royal couple's, and of course, Jisa and Treven. The sight of so many friends together caught at Stefen's heartstrings and for a moment, he struggled to speak.

Then, like rainwater, the words poured out:

"This is a celebration, and Gods know we need one. So here is to Jisa and Treven, to their love, and to the wondrous future they will bring to Valdemar." He paused, and the audience called back, "To love!"

As he strummed the first chords, he looked at Vanyel, who inclined his head slightly. The chords were well known; the song was a famously poetic ode to love. It had always been one of his favorites, but he'd never had the chance to sing it in duet.

Emotion caught at his throat as he prepared to sing the first verse—_I love him so much. He just _knows _how to touch me._

Taking a deep breath, he began:

Perhaps love is like a resting place  
>A shelter from the storm<br>It exists to give you comfort  
>It is there to keep you warm<br>And in those times of trouble  
>When you are most alone<br>The memory of love will bring you home

Smiling, he turned to Stefen, whose face was caught in shadow. Then, the Bard began to sing, and Vanyel forgot to breathe.

Perhaps love is like a window  
>Perhaps an open door<br>It invites you to come closer  
>It wants to show you more<br>And even if you lose yourself  
>And don't know what to do<br>The memory of love will see you through

The power of Stefen's gift washed over the audience in a wave of deep-felt emotion. When Vanyel's eyes met Stefen's, he saw his own almost painful, heart wrenching feeling reflected back at him in the Bard's hazel eyes.

Together, they sang their love into the barn. Together, they strummed the last sweet, melancholic chords:

If I should live forever  
>And all my dreams come true<br>My memories of love will be of you

Together, they stood and looked at each other before taking a bow.

Then, unexpectedly, Vanyel took Stefen's face in his hands and planted a deep kiss squarely on the Bard's lips. A shocked moment followed—Vanyel rarely showed any emotion in public—then slow applause coming from Jisa and Treven, growing across the room. Savil whistled and called out, "That's it, nephew!"

Laughing and beet red, Stefen climbed down the hay bale, followed by Vanyel.

"I thought you were the shy one," he joked.

Vanyel smiled a small, secret smile and wrapped an arm around Stefen's waist. "Sometimes the situation calls for a bold move."

Stefen chuckled. "Claiming me, were you?"

"Forever and always," Vanyel replied, leaning in to kiss him again. "Forever and always."


End file.
